Secrecy
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: Instead of Warriors as cats, it's wolves. Follow three wolves through this world full of secrets, which continue to grow bigger. T for safety.


**Hey! I'm writing a new story now. Its about three wolves, Silver, Timber, and Dusk, and only one will survive in the end.**

**Alligences!**

**Dawn Pack **

**Alpha Male: **Thorn: Massive brown male

**Alpha Female: **Clover: Silver and white female

**Beta Male: **Sparrow: Pitch black wolf. Claw: Silver

**Beta Female: **Rose: Tough, reddish brown female

**Fangs: (Warriors)**

Tumble: Brown male with black flecks

Frost: White female

Autumn: White and brown female. Claw: Thistle

Storm: Dark gray male

Robin: Light brown female

Cedar: Dark brown male

Rain: Silver female. Claw: Dusk

Star: Black female with a white star on her chest

**Claws: (Apprentices)**

Silver: Silver female

Thistle: Brown male

Dusk: Light brown male

**Mothers: (Queens)**

Flower: Brown and white wolf. Mother of Storm's pups: Snow (White female) and Hawk (Dark gray male)

**Retired: (Elders)**

Oak: Brown male

Shimmer: Silver female

**Night Pack**

**Alpha Male: **Stone: Dark gray male

**Alpha Female: **Ice: White female

**Beta Male: **Adder: Brown and black male

**Beta Female: **Tawny: Multi colored female. Claw: Wind

**Fangs: (Warriors)**

Feather: Silver female

Fire: Light brown male with red eyes Claw: Patch

Dawn: Reddish-orange female

Cloud: White male Claw: Thrush

Sand: Pale gray female

Shadow: Black male Claw: Poppy

Leaf: Gold ad brown female

**Claws: (Apprentices)**

Wind: Black and white male

Thrush: Light brown female

Patch: Black and white male

Poppy: Dark red female

**Mothers: (Queens)**

Song: Silver female. Mother of Cloud's pups: Fox (Orange male)

**Retired: (Elders)**

Claw: Brown male

**Dusk Pack**

**Alpha Male: **Bracken: Light brown male

**Alpha Female: **Sage: White female

**Beta Male: **Crow: Sleek black male

**Beta Female: **Holly: Gray and white female

**Fangs: (Warriors)**

Pool: Blue-gray female

Fang: Brown male Claw. Claw: Streak

Bird: Light brown female

Reed: Cream colored male

Heather: Light gray female

Falcon: Brown and white male

**Claws: (Apprentices)**

Streak: Brown female with unique white stripes

**Mothers: (Queens)**

Berry: Cream colored female. Expecting Reeds pups

**Echo Pack**

**Alpha Male: **Hail: Light gray male

**Alpha Female: **Shell: White female

**Beta Male: **Bramble: White male with black spots

**Beta Female: **Ripple: Black wolf with gray flecks

**Fangs: (Warriors)**

Owl: Brown and white male Claw: Timber

Otter: Light brown female

Fallow: Gray male Claw: Leaf

Lily: Silver female

Trout: Black male

Willow: Silver female

**Claws: (Apprentices)**

Timber: Light brown male

Leaf: Black female with gold colored streaks

**_PROLOGUE  
FOREST FIRE_**

"Fire!" Came a loud screech, and a large wolf raised his head toward the voice. A pitch black male wolf appeared at the entrance, eyes wild. A massive brown male shouldered his way through the crowd.

"Where?" The brown male barked. A small black and white female looked alarmed, coming to stand beside the brown male.

"The forest." Answered the black male that had first raised the alarm.

"Where is father, Sparrow?" The black female barked to the black male, her brother.

"He and your mother went hunting." The brown male answered, turning back to the black male. "Lead the way, Sparrow."

Sparrow dipped his head to the brown male. "Yes, Thorn."

"I'm coming too." Barked Sparrow's sister, the black female.

"You're only a Claw, Star." Sparrow barked. He was one litter ahead of Star, so he was older then she was.

Thorn sighed, but took off anyway, the two following, racing outside the cave that was they're home. Thorn, the massive brown wolf, raced in the lead. Infront of the three, in the distance, a glow showed orange against the night sky. A howl was heard, carrying across the bare land that the three were racing across.

"Thats father!" Star barked, panic in her voice.

"Shadow!" Thorn growled. Shadow was Dawn Pack's alpha, and Star and Sparrow's father.

"Where is it coming from?" Sparrow barked, ears pricked. The patrol slowed as they neared the blazing fire. The heat scorched their fur.

The inferno roared and it popped often, burning the trees, ember floating into the night sky. A branch creaked and fell into the flames as another howl erupted.

"It's coming from the fire!" Thorn barked. "Sparrow, Star, spread around the fir and try to find a way in. If you do, find me."

Sparrow and Star raced along the edges of the fire, disappearing from Thorn's sight. Thorn tipped his head back and howled as loud as possible. After a few seconds, an answering call come. "Shadow?" Thorn tried to howl over the fire, but couldn't get the words to be as loud as his wordless howl.

Then Sparrow appeared. "I found a way in!" he barked."

"Great, where?" Star appeared and ran to her brothers side. Sparrow turned and led Thorn and Star along the edge of the fire. Soon, Sparrow halted by where there was a gap in the fire. It was a stream running through the forest, and the fire didn't touch it. Thorn leaped into the stream, Star followed, Sparrow taking the rear. Splashing through the water, Thorn howled loudly.

And answering howl came close by.

Then, the steam cut off, going two ways, circling around a clearing. But the fire had reached this part of the forest, cutting off the stream from the clearing. Throuh the fire, a black male and silver female were just reaching the clearing, a burning tree falling just behind them.

"Shadow! Lilac!" Thorn barked, trying to peer beyond the flames.

"Mother!" Star added. "Father!"

Thorn bunched his muscles, ran so fast his paws barely skimmed the earth, and leaped over the flames, the fire brushing his belly, but he was moving fast enough that the flames didn't catch his fur. "Come on! There's a way out!"

Shadow nudged his mate toward Thorn, but as Thorn trotted forward to meet the alphas, there was a terrible creaking sound, like the screech of a dying wolf, as loud as thunder. A sycamore had caught flame and was falling. It landed with a crash in between Thorn and the alphas. "No!" Howled all three rescue wolves, embers flying everywhere, hitting Thorn in the face. He yelped in pain and leaped back.

Shadow sighed and Lilac howled in anguish. Behind Thorn, Star and Sparrow gasped in shock.

Thorn raced back and forth, as if searching for a way to get the alphas out. "You might be able to jump here!"

Shadow shook his head. The black wolf knew they would never make it over, flame-free. "You will lead Dawn Pack now."

Anguish filled the wolves, but Thorn backed away, staring at his alphas as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "Come on." he barked to the fang and Claw. "We have to get out of here before we die of the heat."

"We can't leave them!" Star howled, but Sparrow had already began to splash back through the stream.

"We have to." Thorn nudged Star into the stream. She fell side ways, and got her black pelt drenched. Thorn nose her to her paws and they began to race through the stream.

Leaving Shadow and Lilac to die always haunted the three after that fateful night.

**So there you go! This chapter was very unrealistic, I realize. The way that the fire doesn't set flame to the stream. And the way they don't die of heat from being there so long. But if those two hadn't happened, I wouldn't be able to make this intersting.**

**Is it just me, or are my prologues always depressing?**

**Review!**


End file.
